


Things you said with too many miles between us

by charcoalscenes



Series: Backdated Publications [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: –while Astral is in Astral World and Yuma is on Earth with the others.(Posted to AO3 on February 2021 with a Backdated Publication date from when it posted to Tumblr.)
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: Backdated Publications [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Things you said with too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> Actual publication into AO3 is on February 2021. This is an old piece I shared on Tumblr and wanted to post using this site's Backdate feature. More older fics will likely be added onto this series, so for anyone interested in this piece or in checking out the others, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Written for the prompt "Things you said with too many miles between us."

The idea was to make it a group project. 

Almost like pretending Astral is Santa. They each write letters - could be one, could be a couple dozen, could be short, could be the size of a small memoir. And when they finally see their friend again, all those thoughts and feelings can be given and shared, like a homecoming gift. 

Yuma is cheating. 

Or maybe it can be considered a handicap, despite Takashi’s initial disgruntlement that Yuma had stepped out of the rules that Yuma himself had created. It isn’t surprising to anyone, though, that he’d resort to wearing his Gazer near constantly, and no one really blames him for continuing the habit of “talking to himself,” flicking the video recording on at seemingly random times during the day and narrating whatever experience is in front of him as though someone is still there to listen. 

“Check it out, Astral!” He chirps to the mouthpiece. Shark, one of Yuma’s many companions who has by now gotten used to these types of outbursts, doesn’t say anything, the look he throws Yuma barely quelling and completely ignoring the cat in his arms attempting to stretch its neck and sniff his face. “Look what Shark can do! He’s an alien too, right? But he can play with kittens just fine!“ 

"I’m not playing with it?” Shark frowns, and immediately sets the cat down. Pure disappointment clouds his features when instead of scurrying away, the animal saddles up to his calves and rubs. 

"He’s _so good_ with animals!” Yuma coos, and Shark does glare at him then. Yuma ignores it, leaning down so the Gazer focuses on one of Astral’s biggest pet peeves. “Maybe when you come back, you and Shark can spend time together, and he can teach you how to pet them well!" 

"What.” Shark snaps. Yuma doesn’t repeat himself for him. He reaches down and scratches the cat’s chin. It’s docile for a moment, eyes squinted and mouth smiling up at him, and then, playfully, the cat rears up, paws springing to Yuma’s hand and clawing. 

“Yikes!” He rears up quickly, the movement only helping the cat scar his hand. Unrepentant, it doesn’t flee at Yuma’s sudden cry or movement, and takes a step further to show how pleased it is with itself by licking the paws it used to attack with. 

“Serves you right." 

"I can’t let Astral see that!” Yuma whines, keeping his hurt hand by his chest and reaching to his Gazer with the other. “It’ll just make cats look even freakier than Astral already thinks they are! Shark, how do you edit videos on this thing? I need to cut the last minute out.”

“You’re still recording,” Shark comments, at once amused at Yuma’s expense, and he savors the new mood by actually stooping down, allowing himself to pet the animal once. No need tempt fate at let his hands linger just after seeing what that did to Yuma.

“Wha- Augh!” Belatedly, Yuma flicks the recording off, and shuffles to Shark’s side as his classmate stands up again. “Shark, you’ll help me, right? Here, I’ll just give it to you and you fix it? Don’t get mad; I only have one hand!" 

"It is a _kitten_ , Yuma, you have two hands!” Shark barks and leans away from the Gazer being shoved to his chest. “If you’re going to document your whole life to Astral, you might as well start learning how to actually use the recording tools." 

Yuma squeals. "But I need to _wash my hands-_ " 

"You wouldn’t have to if you’d just act like a normal pen pal like the rest of us and write a damn letter-”

**Author's Note:**

> First submission to the series, actually! Testing the backdate feature with something short and sweet.


End file.
